


Say Yes

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, god these two are fucking dumb, if you can even call it that, listen okay i, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: How hard is it to convince your boyfriend to propose to you?





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Lea and Isa are 20 (they get married at 21)

“I don’t get it.” Lea looked up from his mess at the table to the TV, trying desperately to understand what was going on. “Why would you spend that much on one thing you’re going to wear once?” How they got hooked on a show about picking wedding dresses was anyone’s guess.

“I have no idea. I suppose you would want something special and memorable for a big day like that? Right?”

“Well, yeah. But the prices are so high! Like, it’s ridiculous! Who has that much money to just waste on a dress and a veil?” Paperwork could wait. He looked to Isa on the sofa, watching him think of a logical answer.

“These are wealthy people, Lea. They have so much money they don’t know what to do with and end up on shows like this to flaunt it.” Isa waved an arm at the TV, the other holding a knee to his chest. It wasn’t often he got to relax for a day. He’d just finished his last exam a couple of days ago, so now he got to spend time dressed in comfy clothes and sit on the sofa and watch crappy TV. “A wedding should be sincere, soft. Not over-the-top and ‘look at my wealth’. Yes you want it to be amazing, but I’m sure it could be done without the ridiculous price tag.”

“Exactly!” Lea said. “It’s all a goddamn sham! Fair enough their relationships are likely genuine, but so much of,” he waved his hand at the tv. “This? It’s fake.” Looking back to the paperwork, he let out a sigh. “What’s wrong with a simple proposal and a small wedding? Just settle. Hell, I reckon we could organise a wedding less than half the price some of these people would spend.” Isa turned to look at Lea, watching as he sorted through the papers that would lead to his first major film stunt. “I am so glad we don’t have to go through any of that. Dress shopping is an absolute nightmare.”

Watching his closest friend pursue his dream career was exciting. He settled for simple business economics, numbers and problems giving him something to think about. But from day one he encouraged Lea to go for the athletic approach, burning off all that fiery energy he had since they were kids.

He wanted to keep watching.

“Well,” Isa’s mumbling made Lea stop and look. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind.” Tension hung in the air. An unspoken question almost. “Dealing with all that, I mean.” Isa didn’t know what look was on Lea’s face. Hope? Surprise? Concern? A mix of them maybe? He definitely felt nervous, that was for sure.

“Like, getting married? You’d want that?” Lea definitely felt nerves too.

“Well… if you wanted to I suppose I wouldn’t mind?” Isa shrugged, watching Lea with… eager eyes?

“... Do you want me to propose?”  _ Put the pen down before you drop it _ Lea thought to himself. Was Isa really asking him to marry him? Or asking him to ask  _ him _ to marry him?  _ You’re overthinking. _

“If you wanted to?” He watched as Isa picked at the sleeve of  _ his _ jumper. Granted Lea had a slightly thinner build, he liked buying bigger jumpers for coziness. Naturally, Isa enjoyed them too. More than his own. “I’m just putting it out there. It’s whatever.” He turned back to the TV, watching as the girl spun in an off-white gown.

“Well, we’ve been together for how long? 4 years? Longer if you count not-dating.” They’d been friends since they were young kids, near inseparable since the day they first met. It wasn’t until they were older, around 16 years old, that the concept of dating was interesting. Of course, no one else was interesting to them. So why not date each other? Admitting they shared the same feelings for one another came naturally to them. It was almost like putting a name to what they had always been; a couple. Boyfriends. “It would make sense.”

“Yeah. It would.” Pause. Silence. She said yes and got the dress. They clapped. She smiled. The father cried with joy.

“Hey Isa?”

“Hm?” He looked to Lea again, trying not to look hopeful.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.”

… They were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> I like 'Say Yes To The Dress' okay don't judge me


End file.
